New Arrivals
by Demetergirl
Summary: Some new kittens are born into the Jellicle Tribe. I know, I know, lame summary, but please read anyway.


Disclaimer: CATS doesn't belong to me. No matter how many times I wish upon a falling star that it was (Stupid Star!") It belongs to ALW, TSE, and The RUG.

* * *

New Arrivals

"Munku," Demeter said, "This isn't like last time. We won't be able to hide it."

"I know," Munkustrap said.

"Since we can't hide it," Demeter said timidly, "I think we should tell her." Munkustrap stayed silent for a few moments, looking at Demeter's ever-growing belly.

"Yes," he said slowly, "Yes, I think we should." Demeter sighed with relief.

* * *

"Jemima!" Munkustrap called.

"Ooooooooooo!" Pouncival said.

"What did you do this time, Jemmi?" Tumblebrutus teased.

"Shut up, Tumble," Jemmi said. She saw the other tom laughing, "You too, Pounce," she added. She walked over toward Munkustrap, "Yes," she said sweetly making her eyes be, just in case she really _was _in trouble.

"Demeter and I need to talk to you," he said, clutching Demeter's paw.

"About what?" she asked, curious.

"Jemmi, honey," Demeter said, "You're going to have a brother or sister."

"Really," Jemmi said, excitedly, she knew what this meant, "You know who my parents are!"

"Yes," Munkustrap said, "But we're going to tell you why you're parents didn't tell you first." Jemmi looked impatient, but willing to listen to the story. "When you were born," Munkustrap began, "There were constant Macavity scares, mainly centered around your mother. When your father discovered that she was pregnant they only told a select few cats, and then hid her away until you were born. They never told you because they wanted to keep you safe from Macavity. Now that your mom is pregnant again, everyone already knows and we think that it would be unfair to you that your brother or sister know and you not."

"So," Jemmi said impatiently, "Who are my parents?" Demeter stood up and walked over to Jemmi, looking her straight in the eye.

"We are," the black and gold queen's eyes filled up with tears as she hugged her daughter. Munkustrap dropped his normally serious exterior and joined the hug, doing his best not to cry. Jemmi was bawling and hugging her parents, so happy that she finally knew the truth.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Munkustrap and Jemmi both tensed as they heard Demeter scream again. Munkustrap wanted to run to his mate, but he knew Jenny would kill him if he just busted into the room. He settled for holding Jemmi's paw instead. He looked around, trying to distract himself from the sounds of Demeter's scream. There was Plato, holding Jemmi's other paw, doing his best to keep his mate calm. He saw Bomb holding Tugger's paw and her new kitten, a flame-point queen named Trilliom. It seemed that Bomb, just like Munkustrap, wanted to help Demeter. Jerrie, Teazer, and their new kitten, Leo, a calico tom that looked almost exactly like his father, but with perhaps a bit more orange in his coat, were there too. Misto and Vicki were there also, showing support for Jemmi. Suddenly Jenny appeared. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Munkustrap, Jemmi," she said, "You are to be the first ones, next to Demeter, Jelly, and myself, to see the three new arrivals."

"Three!" Munkustrap repeated, stunned. He had only been expecting one kitten.

"Yes," Jenny confirmed, "Two queens and a tom" Munkustrap and Jemmi entered the confined area Demeter was in. Munkustrap saw his three healthy kittens and smiled the broadest smile in the history of smiles. He sat down and gave Demeter a nuzzle, she smiled a purred contentedly, looking tired.

"Shall we name them now, Munku?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, "I think so." Munkustrap first looked to the tom. The kitten looked exactly like the silver tabby, only where Munkustrap was pure silver, this tom was pure gold. Munkustrap thought for a moment before naming the tom, "Tancred." He looked at Demeter, "You can name the middle kitten." Demeter turned to the middle queen. The little queen was marked like her mother, but where her mother was black, this queen was silver,

"Selena," Demeter said after a moment of thought. Munkustrap and Demeter looked at each other, seemingly reading each other's minds, before turning to Jemmi,

"Jemmi," Munkustrap said, "We think that you should name the youngest queen." Jemmi looked shocked but happy. She took a long look at the last queen. The kitten looked exactly like Demeter, the only difference being that the black in her coat was outlined with silver,

"Nememer," she finally said.

* * *

Above the happy family, hidden by junk was a ginger tom. The Mystery Cat was taking careful note of the three kittens' names.

'_Tancred, Selena, Nememer. Tancred, Selena, Nememer." _He repeated in his head over and over and over again.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I want to know! I needed this story before I could post another certain story that a friend and I are working on. It is soon to come! 


End file.
